dekins_clutchfandomcom-20200214-history
The ALCR - 1/4/2019
Dekin's Clutch stands before a large metal door. It appears to be as tall as the cave and is extending past the cave floor. Lillishandra asks the Tesseract where if it knows where the door leads... Tesseract: Scanning, analyzing...Quite possibly the Forge. I need to get there!! I am the gear forged! Meattus: Do you know how to open the door? Where the key is? Tesseract: Negative. Lilli: How do we get there then!? Tesseract: The Allseer! Lilli: Sitara, do you know where the Allseer worshippers live? Sitara: I do not know where they are, Tesseract do you? Tesseract: Negative. There is a 52% chance the Allseer is in the Forge! At this time Meattus takes a closer look at the great door before them, trying to find any way for the Clutch to enter. He notices that there is an inscription...GR FRG. He points this out to the group. Sitara (to the Tesseract): Do you know what these letters mean? Tesseract: Negative. Meattus sighs and notices that the words are covered in dirt, he wipes off the words and surrounding area to uncover the true writing: ALCR Meattus: Tesseract, is that what we are looking for? Tesseract: Affirmative! Lilli: So the AllSEER is actually ALCR?! Tesseract: Affirmative! Sitara notices a small indentation in the wall that appears to be able to hold the Tesseract, she shows Lilli and Meattus. Meattus snatches the Tesseract out of the air and pushes it into the indentation. There are whirls and clicks then suddenly the Tesseract shoots out of the hole and across the room. Sitara: Did it open? Tesseract: Negative. I do not have the access required. Different ones can open doors I can not! Sitara: So you can open doors? Tesseract: Affirmative! Meattus: So if the ALCR is behind the door, and we can't get there, and there are no other online Tesseracts how will we get in? Sitara and Lilli discuss some of their thoughts and learnings of schools of training and magic. They come to the conclusion that the Clutch should seek out the help of an artificer. Meattus inquires what this person does. Sitara explains that they are specialized in combining magic and crafts. The group decides that finding one of these specialists would be the best chance at perhaps fixing the Tesseract's memory, and getting through the door. They choose to move from the cave and head home to Hogg's Hollow. Lilli (to the Tesseract): We can introduce you to Dekin! Tesseract: Inquiry. What is Dekin? Meattus: He is like a little dragon lizard. Tesseract: *Turns purple and flashes with urgency* Tesseract: All dragons are dangerous. I cannot allow you to return to Dekin. Meattus: He's more like a little lizard. We can squish him if he does anything dangerous. Tesseract: We shall proceed. With caution. Sitara: Will you be coming with us then? Tesseract: Affirmative! *Tesseract flies in circles around the Clutch. For the time he is with the party and around, the Clutch will receive +1 to AC.* Tesseract: You all are interesting creatures. Lilli (giggling): I'm so glad we are entertainment for you! The Clutch starts their journey back. It is afternoon and they will need to make their way down the mountain and through the briar patch. On the way back, Meattus spots a large cave and notices a horrific odor emanating from the entrance. Lilli, with the note of warning from Meattus, spied a tripwire that would have triggered a trap. She nods to the trap so her friends would be able to avoid it. The group makes their way quietly past the potential conflict, and continues their journey. (500 xp for avoiding conflict.) The air starts to chill as the sun sets and the group decides it would be best to make camp for the night as they have a few hours remaining in their travels. Meattus (to Tesseract): Do you require rest? Tesseract: My retherite batteries require the sun to recharge. Lilli contemplates this then asks the Tesseract to come over so she can try something. The Tesseract lands into Lilli's open hands. Lilli concentrates for a moment, her hands glowing warmly with a radiant energy. Lilli: Do you feel better? Tesseract: I am recharged!! The Clutch discusses a watch order for the evening to ensure they are not caught off guard. To allow Sitara time to prepare and pray to her goddess they select Meattus to take first watch, Lilli, then finally Sitara. Meattus' watch passes uneventfully. Lilli's watch brought about a sign of good luck as a dragon flew past the glow of the moon's light. Sitara's watch also passed without incident. As the group breaks and heads back onto the trail to Hogg's Hollow. Meattus witnesses a ripple, Sitara also believes she saw something ahead. (Lilli, as in most other cases, was completely oblivious.) A corrupting ooze shambles forth to the group, leaving a trail of acidic slime wherever it traveled. Sitara calls to the group that they are excellent swimmers, and the group needs to be mindful of its slimy ooze! Sitara concentrates a moment uttering a quick prayer to her goddess to curse the ooze before them. Lilli stands her ground throwing punches with bolts of radiant power shooting forward after the apex of every punch. Each bolt of sun landed, tossing the vines of the ooze around. She giggles, proud of her new powers bestowed to her by the Tesseract. The air smells of ozone as Meattus snarls bearing his teeth and his appears darkens as he goes into a rage. A strong wind circles around the barbarian, with droplets of rain collecting in a stormy aura. He snatches a loose javelin from his pack and hurls it toward the ooze. It pierces through and lands on the other side...the hit appeared to weaken the entity before him. The ooze lashes out toward the barbarian, but its oozing limbs did not connect. Sitara launches two arrows from her bow, each landing. Lilli again postures up and goes through a motion of fighting stances launching a magic missile this time from her fists. The air cracks with a magical energy, but nothing happens. Meattus roars in defiance at the ooze throwing another javelin. This time the javelin sinks deep into the ooze, and sticks...it cracks as it was dissolved by the acid within the ooze. The ooze attempts to hit the barbarian but it's unable to make it through the stormy aura. Sitara notches two more arrows. Both land solidly and weaken the ooze further. Lilli giggles as she goes through another set of fighting stances, this time an orb of fire launches from her kick. It lands but appears to do no damage. A surge of magic again hits the air, but nothing happens. Meattus growls deeply and takes a javelin in each hand. He lands one, but the other misses. The ooze again misses the raging half-orc, Sitara smiles knowing her goddess' protection is with her. Smirking as she launches her arrows, Sitara lands both slaying the ooze with the last. A metal chest appears as the ooze slumps and withers to the ground. Meattus takes a rope and pulls it to a stream nearby to wash the acidic slime from the chest. He easily picks up the chest places it upon the ground, then crumples the metal lock attached. Loot discovered: Samir's armor of acid resistance - Sitara Pinecone Grenade of Entangement - Meattus Mordoc's enchanted ball of yarn - Lilli Bag of grape sized diamonds (10) - Slush The remainder of the journey home passes uneventfully. The Clutch arrives home and heads to the cellar to check on Dekin. They discover that there was a path dug straight down...into a now uncovered complex, or perhaps dungeon. Also, Dekin is no where to be found. Next Adventure: Webs Ablaze! - 1/19/2019 Previous Adventure: The Tesseract - 11/30/2018 Category:Adventure Category:Tesseract